warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nickles 138 SUP
Space Marine Painter There's an Ork, Tau and Chaos Marine painter in Enemy Forces, and Imperial Terminator, Imperial Space Marine and Sister of Battle painter in Imperial Forces on Bolter and Chainsword. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) 138th? Hey Nickles make sure you sign your posts. it took me a second to find who the post came from on my talk. When you said you where of the 138 support division weere you talking about a real unit?---''TASMy Talk'' 13:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) No, I am not part of any unit. I am not in any army, navy, air force, or national guard. Nickles is an imaginary character, who is a private. He's a support trooper of the 138th clan of consumer 13. (A consumer is a ship that eats plannets.) He is fake, he is mine, and he is depressed. :) I'm not Nickles, but I am his creator.Smiles Nickles 138 SUP 01:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I got ya. I was just wondering cause it sounded like it could be real. That's cool.---''TASMy Talk'' 08:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Bye the way... I've been wondering, are you in a corp? the reason why I ask is because your pictue seem like you are in some kind of APC. Smiles Nickles 138 SUP 16:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Proposition I'll give it a go. And you make links by wrapping the title in those square brackets. Like so: Example. //--''Run4My Talk'' 06:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi! Hello there Nickles! I am Ethan, from Australia. But I think you already got that. I would just like to point out before continuing that the reason you were banned was to maintain an image for the site, and the ban was more of a warning than anything. Seeing as how anyone can view this site, seeing a page with "so long and thanks for all the BULLSHIT!" makes the wiki look sub-standard. In retrospect I probably should have given you a warning, but I was tired (had insomnia for a while now) and was not in the best state of mind. I still do not think that three days was really that long of a time, however. :PS. You seem to be under the impression that I would hold a grudge for what you wrote. I am not like that. I said wait out the ban time and this would all be forgotten when you came back, and I meant it. I hold absolutely nothing against you, and am glad you decided you would like to leave this behind and make amends. Regards, hi sorry I haven't been able to respond sooner. I've been out on mission the last couple of days and I just got back. I'll help you with anything you need if you still need it. Let me know.---''TASMy Talk'' 10:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm in Iraq. I'll let you know about the article when I have a little bit more time. But I would like to do one of the characters.---''TASMy Talk'' 22:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC)